horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Horror Film Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official Manual of Style for the Horror Film Wiki. This manual outlines the standards set for editing on this wiki. Please follow the guidelines set below. If you have any questions or want to suggest a change, please contact one of our admins: UltravoX and Samus Fan101 Example Articles For examples of articles that conform to the standards set in this guide, please view any of the articles listed here. Each one is protected to preserve its authenticity as an MOS example. *Land of the Dead Articles When editing or creating an article, please follow the style set by the wiki. This includes adding the series icon (if it has one), an infobox, general information, videos, and external links. All of this is explained in detail below. Creating an Article When you want to create an article, first check to make sure the article doesn't already exist somewhere on the wiki. If you think the article exists already but can't find it, contact an admin for assistance. If you decide that you do need to create the article, please follow the guidelines set by the type of article. The three types of articles are films, characters, and cast members. Creating a Film Article The best way to correctly create an article, is to follow an example. For an example of a film article that correctly follows this wiki's guidelines please see Halloween (1978). Naming your Article When you name your article, you may need to be specific. If the film has a unique name however, like Ginger Snaps for example, you can just put the movie's title. If the film has a more generic name or has been remade, you should add the release year to the title. For example, if you are writing an article on the movie Carrie, then putting the simple title Carrie is unacceptable. Since Carrie has been remade twice, an appropriate title would be Carrie (1976) or Carrie (2013). Formatting your Article When writing a film article, make sure you follow this list of basic requirements for the article to have: *Film series icon infobox (if one exists, message an admin to request one to be made) *Film infobox (including the basic information that accompanies it) DO NOT ADD COMMA'S BETWEEN NAMES. PLEASE SEPARATE NAMES WITH A BREAK. Screenshot (10) - Copy.png|Correct Screenshot (10).png|Incorrect *Basic film information. For example: Screenshot (13).png|Example from The Purge|link=The Purge *Plot section (start with a general plot and then expand over time to develop a decent and detailed summary) DO NOT INCLUDE CAST NAMES IN THE PLOT SUMMARY. Screenshot (12).png|Correct Screenshot (11).png|Incorrect *Cast section (list every actor/actress that appeared in the film. Use the template named column to use up some of the empty space. An example of the template can be found on this article. *Production section (details early work for the film, add the subheading for ratings here with the appropriate information) *Extra sections (optional) (can include music, casting, etc.) *Release section (details theatrical release information and home video release information) *Reception section (box office gross, critic reviews, award nominations and wins) *Sequels (optional) (brief information about sequels and link to sequel article or franchise article) *Videos section (include trailers and tv spots) *External Links section (use templates for the IMDb link, AllMovie link, Wikipedia link, etc.) *Add the article to the appropriate categories. DO NOT create categories simply because you don't like the way another one is worded. Categories are suppossed to be uniform and organized. Creating a Character Article The best way to correctly create an article, is to follow an example. For an example of a character article that correctly follows this wiki's guidelines please see Laurie Strode. Naming your Article When naming an article about a character, you need to include that characters full name. For example, if you were writing an article about Sidney Prescott, then you wouldn't want to name it just Sidney because their is more than one Sidney in the entire horror genre. If your article is about a character from a remake of a horror film then you should add "(remake timeline)" to the end of the article name. An example would be Annie Brackett (remake timeline). Formatting your Article When writing a character article, make sure you follow this list of basic requirements for the article to have: *Film series icon infobox (if one exists, message an admin to request one to be made) *Character infobox (including the basic information that accompanies it) *Basic character information. For example:'' Screenshot (14).png|Example from Laurie Strode|link=Laurie Strode '' *Biography section (start with a characters early life then continue by film until their death) *Casting section (talk about the casting process for the character, i.e. who was the first choice, did anyone reject the role, etc.) *Trivia section (list any random facts about the character that don't appear elsewhere in the article) *Add the article to the appropriate categories. DO NOT CREATE YOUR OWN CATEGORIES JUSt BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HOW ONE IS WORDED. Categories are meant to be uniform and organized. Creating a Cast Article Coming Soon Photos & Videos Coming Soon Categories Coming Soon